Homefront
by BatRocha
Summary: Sequel to A getaway:Ash, is finally back from his vacation and all he really wanted to do was forget the experience entirely,but unfortunately the world is not done tormenting him,and now he has to deal with whatever is going on between Gary and Paul.
1. Chapter 1

Wow, ten reviews I'm so happy, that might not seem much to some people, but that's like winning the comment lottery for me. HAHA, anyway this is a sequel to A getaway, it seemed to get the most attention, and well I need to wrap it up. If your reading this story and haven't read A getaway I recommend you do, since the beginning probably won't make sense, but it's your choice. Well anyway here it is, and did anyone get the Pokemon Black and White Version, it supposed to be really good 40/40.

* * *

The birds were singing the breeze blew across the fields of Pallet Town. Everything seemed to be normal in the town of Pallet, all except the fact that not only Gary had come to visit but so did Paul. Ash never figured out what compelled them to come to his house as well as eat dinner with him and his mom. He really didn't expect to see both of them in well, a while. After all he had just recently come back from his trip to the Johto region at least two weeks ago.

Gary, for example, came over today, which isn't really a surprise since we are childhood friends, if you would call the constant fighting a form of friendship. He gave the excuse that he was coming over to get some information from professor Oak that could help in his research. Normally the fact that he came over didn't bother me, the fact that thirty to forty minutes later Paul showed up on my front step did. How did he even know where my house was, I even asked him this. His only reply was that there was a certain type of Pokémon his brother had to breed and that he had made arrangements to get the said Pokémon from Gary. He said this so, indifferently that I had to let him in. After all it was common for Gary to lend certain types of Pokémon to Breeder's, still; I had to admit this was all pretty suspicious.

The fact that Paul had to come…. And what he did…It was just so embarrassing! As if being under Paul's care for the duration of not only my vacation, but his too he had to come over to my house. Paul didn't really say much about it nor did he show any indication of any normal emotions, he just walked in ignoring the uncomfortable silence that was obviously between us.

When Paul entered the house, their seemed to be this awkward tension, but it seemed I was the only one to notice because Gary and Paul greeted each other, shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. Well as pleasant as they both could act anyway.

And that's how I ended up eating dinner with not only one rival, but two of them. My mom was acting the same, happy-go-lucky person as always, and Mr. Mime was doing his regular duties. She seemed to be oblivious to the entire tension and just kept asking questions.

"So Paul, I heard you were a great Pokémon Trainer when you were little, I remember Ash would always talk about you endlessly. Every single time we talked over the phone he would tell me about the battles he had with you."

"Mom!"

Paul was giving a small smirk, but I just looked away, both at him and the entire table in general, I could feel my face heating up.

"What? Did I say something wrong Ash?"

"Oh, don't worry about it Ashy-boy, you were just a kid right, it doesn't mean anything now. We're all grown up." Gary said in his most charming voice, but it didn't make me feel better. Since it was that very sentence that made the entire dinner period uncomfortable, the atmosphere was just so tense, I swear I could hardly breathe in there, I don't know how mom could just sit there without a care in the world and not notice it.

"So, Gary, how has your research been going? From what I hear you revived a live areodactyl , you sure are doing wonders in the science field just like your grandfather,"

I remember that, it was on the news if I remember correctly. Gary sure has been busy since he gave up his old dream of becoming a Pokémon trainer. I myself never really made that dream come true, as of now I help other trainers try to fulfill their own dreams at the pre-gym that I made when I came back to Pallet.

"Yes, but unfortunately he still needs the help of me and my brother to open up aerodactyls true potential." Paul interjected coolly, taking a sip of water out of his glass.

I could feel the tension increasing even more.

"Oh that's right Paul, you help your brother with breeding isn't that right, that's a very hard job."

He shrugged, putting down his glass. "My job is only to make the Pokémon stronger."

"It's only natural that you wouldn't have the full reign over other people's Pokémon

After all you're not a real a breeder yet." Gary added taking a bite of his chicken grinning like an idiot.

What's wrong with these guy's I can't handle this tension anymore. "Um, I'm going upstairs, I'm kind of tired. " Before my mom could comment I left the table, rushing upstairs and locking the door. Pikachu, who was sleeping soundly, had woken up from the loud noise the door made. "Sorry buddy, I wok you up didn't I." He yawned and stretched his body out. I moved to my bed laying down, petting Pikachu's fur slowly. He was looking at me expectantly, waiting for whatever I had to say.

"Man, do you know what's up with those guy's Pikachu?" Pikachu blinked, his eyelids drooping slightly, but he listened intently."I have no idea what's going on in their heads." Pikachu moved his head to the side in a gesture to say he didn't understand. "Oh, right, Paul and Gary are here."

Pikachu nodded his head, then all of a sudden his eyes widened. "(Pi?)" The little mouse said standing up on the bed next to Ash. Pikachu started to act anxious all of a sudden, he tried to hide it, but he failed miserably.

"What's wrong Pikachu? "

The small mouse, only smiled awkwardly, patting my back as if to say everything was all right. That probably would have helped if Pikachu didn't seem as confused as I was.

"All right, whatever, they're going to be gone in the morning." I said, getting ready for bed, allowing Pikachu to get situated where he wanted on the bed.

I laid in bed, thinking that everything was going to be back to normal. Gary would go to Professor Oak and get the information he needed, Paul would get whatever Pokémon he needed from Gary and they would be gone soon.

Of course it was obvious that wasn't going to happen, it never does.

* * *

HAHA, writing about Ash's mom was fun, she was always interesting whenever I saw her in the show. Now, I have a vague idea where this is going to go. Oh and thank you for all the kind reviews in A getaway, you guy's are the best! Hope I do better in this story.

-See ya

unrelated subject: KHR Spanner, I love this character!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi i'm back sorry it took so long to upload but with school, art, homework I didnt have time but thanks you to all my reviewers Kawaii, EveeEva96, Percabeth-Ikarishipper-Emofax, and kiba-dark. Thank you for your kind reviews.

* * *

I woke up feeling quite refreshed actually. Pikachu was sleeping soundly next to me so I quietly stepped out of bed. I took a shower, changed and went downstairs, only to find Paul and Gary eating breakfast in my house. Not exactly how I wanted to spend my morning. They were having a small conversation with my mom; well it was mostly Gary who upheld the conversation. Paul just sat there eating saying yes or no whenever his opinion was wanted in some matter. The moment I entered everybody turned their attention to me, it was somewhat unnerving. My mom just stood there, smiling and saying her usual good morning as she placed my plate on the table. Right in the middle of Gary and Paul, thanks mom.

Slowly I walked to my seat, whispering a good morning to everyone and started eating in silence. Of course it wasn't going to last.

"Ashy-boy you're up, I didn't think it would be possible for you to wake up before ten."

I blushed, as I continued to stuff food into my mouth. It was true that I usually slept in, it was because of these occurrences that almost cost me my first Pokémon but if I hadn't I might have never gotten Pikachu. Still, most of my peers teased me endlessly about it. After all most trainers woke up just as the sun was setting, when all of the Pokémon were out and about. 'The early bird gets the worm' after all.

"Yeah, well it's Monday." I stated, taking a sip of my orange juice. "I'm used to waking up early on Monday's to go work at the pre-gym."

"Oh yeah, I heard from grandpa that you opened a pre-gym, how's that working out for you?"

"It's fun, I get to teach kids how to battle, how to treat their Pokémon, that kind of thing, but since the pre-gym has to go through some renovations, it's going to be closed all week."

Gary nodded, smiling. "Well since you have nothing to do all week, why not spend it with me? I'll probably be staying here all week."

Gary is going to stay here all week!

"What about work?" I questioned politely, digging my fork into my pancake.

"Well, it seems that the Pokémon that Paul so desperately needs is here in Grandpa's lab, but it's still an egg. Grandpa said it will take at least a week for it to hatch."

"Which means I'll be staying here too." Paul added as he stood up from his seat, putting his plate away.

Paul too, this is like my vacation all over again!

"Why?" I asked, moving my eggs with my fork.

"Since I don't have any relatives living here and there's no Pokémon center I'll be staying here, your mom was the one who offered."

The tension from yesterday started to materialize again, and just like yesterday I was probably the only one who noticed. My mom was smiling happily, saying something about how it was nice to have more people around. I really do have to admire my mom's oblivious nature.

* * *

The rest of the morning passed with no much incident. Pikachu had come downstairs and joined us for breakfast, which I have to admit calmed me down a bit. He jumped onto my lap and I couldn't help suppress my smile as Pikachu snuggled against my chest. He always knew how to make me feel better.

"Ash dear, why don't you show Paul around, I'm sure he's quite curious about our little town." I looked at mom for a second, noticing the twinkle in her eyes. What could she be up to? Every single time she has that look I always end up embarrassed beyond belief.

"Uh, sure, you want to go right now Paul?"

Paul nodded standing up from his seat but as he did so Gary stood up as well, with a peculiar smile plastered on his face. My mom's smile seemed to grow to odd proportions too.

"Why don't I join you, I haven't seen Pallet in a long time."

"Then I'd be more than happy to show you around after you go speak with your grandfather, he just called a minute ago saying that he needed your opinion on something important." My mom said grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm sure grandpa-"

"He said it was urgent, something about a possible discovery on a new Pokémon fossil."

Gary's smile seemed to grow larger so large it could compete with my mom's. I have to give Gary some credit not many people can compare with mom's smile, but unlike my mom's it seemed strangely dark.

"Well it sounds important then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Ashy-boy."

With that Gary left, closing the door with a somewhat loud click. I wonder what was bothering him.

"So where do you want to go Paul?" I said letting go of Pikachu who jumped down and out the door he seemed to have gotten spooked by something but I'm not sure what.

"You're the guide; show me the places that seem the most important."

I glared at him and stormed out the door, faintly seeing the small smirk gracing his lips.

"Oh Ash, your a lucky boy." Ash's mom said, giggling to herself.

* * *

I walked through the town with Paul following slowly, his hands in his pockets. Why he was following me I will never know. I sit because of what happened in Johto? Sure he took care of me when I was hurt; sure he saved me, and sure he-

Oh god… that's right he kissed me!

He never did explain why he kissed me. I could feel my cheeks getting warm.

Does he still remember?

I turned around taking a look of Paul's emotionless face that only looked back at mine.

"What are you doing just standing there?"

"Uh, nothing, sorry let's keep going."

Of course he probably doesn't remember; he probably thinks this is all a joke, or something.

Yeah that's right just a joke.

"Didn't you say we were going?"

I jumped at how close Paul was to me. He was directly behind me, how did he get there without me knowing.

"Oh right, I spaced out a bit." I said moving quickly so Paul and I were at a more comfortable position. "Um, why don't we go to the-"

"Is there a bakery in this town?"

I looked at Paul for a moment, confused." Yes, but why do you want to go there?"

"Reggie was bothering me about how I should get him a cake from here, says that the best pastries are made here or something."

"Has Reggie been here before?"

"A few times, he was asked by Professor Oak to bring a squirtle, charmander, bulbasaur."

"Your brother brings the starter Pokémon for Professor Oak."

Paul nodded, as we continued to walk and unlike before we started having a rather pleasant conversation. Talking to Paul was…nice. Before I knew it we were at the bakery where we spent the rest of the morning and you know what I didn't really mind.

* * *

Well, there it is sorry that it took so long. Hmmm, wonder what happened to Pikachu though...

Hope you liked it and I hope you continue reading this story even though I'm horrible at updating.

-See Ya

Unrelated subject- unbreakable,si tu no vuelves


	3. Chapter 3

Yes the third chapter done! and guess what my dear readers, since I'm not allowed to draw for the next week I can give my all for writing. You see when i have writers block I draw, but then I get engrossed in my drawing and well it takes longer for me to type my ideas and i soon forget, but you know i need to stop drawing for a bit and relax. Writing is always a good way to relax until those pesky writers blocks come along.

* * *

"So why did you become a breeder Paul?" I asked taking a bite out of my chocolate cake, savoring the taste as much as possible.

He took a moment as he took a sip of his coffee. Apparently Paul didn't like eating sweets, what a surprise.

"My brother asked me to help him with raising a few Pokémon after I stopped battling and since then I've just been training Pokémon mostly the battle aspect of their training, so technically I'm not a breeder yet."

Oh so that's what Gary meant training Pokémon isn't just about battling and leveling up you also have to focus on giving the Pokémon as much love, care, support as you can. Paul, I'm afraid doesn't have that loving nature that most Pokémon breeders have, but when Paul talked about Pokémon breeding his demeanor became a little bit more relaxed. I don't know, like he really did want to be one.

I remember the time when Brock wanted to be a breeder he always was relaxed, calm, sure he became a Pokémon doctor but his love of Pokémon breeding never changed.

"I'm sure you'll be a great Breeder Paul."

Paul looked, well surprised and all of a sudden he smiled. Not a large smile but it was still really unnatural to have Paul smiling even if it was a little, but if he smiled more I think I could get used to it, unfortunately his smile didn't last for it disappeared after a few seconds.

"Whatever." He said taking another sip of his coffee.

"Is that what you tell people who just try to encourage you?" I will never be able to understand Paul, I take back everything good I ever said or thought of him!

* * *

Paul and I walked, talked for hours, why, I'm not entirely sure. It seemed comfortable, I guess, I mean Paul was just so honest. Don't get me wrong his honesty can be harsh at times but at least he has the guts to say it. I find this part of him refreshing as well as annoying.

Eventually we found ourselves back at my house, and the first thing that happened once we got to my front yard was Pikachu jumping in my arms. He seemed sad or something.

"Hey Pikachu, you ok?"

All at once Pikachu started talking so fast, which doesn't help since I barely understand him when he talks slowly. "Pikachu relax, come on, why don't we go inside." I patted Pikachu's head who only looked at me miserably. I wonder what happened to him.

"What happened to your Pikachu?" Paul asked walking so he would be standing right next to me. Pikachu expression changed drastically into one of annoyance and slight anger.

"(Pi-ka-chu.)" Pikachu said pointing at Paul.

I looked at Paul curiously who only gave a small shrug as Pikachu dug his face into my chest. I started patting Pikachu on the back as Paul and I walked inside.

My mom was humming to herself as she started to make dinner, the song itself didn't have an obvious rhythm but she didn't seem to mind. Mr. Mime was sweeping the kitchen floor as always. I don't know how he enjoys doing all the household chores, but I'm not complaining.

"Ash, Paul your back how was the walk around Pallet." She asked chopping a few vegetables for the stew she was making.

"Great, Paul and I had a lot of fun."

"That's great; oh Ash I just wanted to let you know Gary is coming over for dinner."

Again, it's not like him to visit my house all the time. Even when we were kids, I was usually the one to go to his house since he always had a cool Pokémon to show me that he borrowed from his grandpa. Sometimes we would spend the entire day just imagining what it would be like to be trainers. During those days it was fun to have Gary around, but ever since we grew up we just. He started spending more time with other people and forgot about me. I mean on is Pokémon journey he left with a car full of cheerleaders when he didn't even know how to drive, he was eleven!

"Awesome."

"I know right, it's not often that we have such good looking men in our house."

"Mom!"

"Oh, there's nothing to be ashamed of in having such good looking friends Ash, and don't worry you're a good looking too but your more on the cute side while Paul and Gary are more on the h-"

"MOM, too much information!"

"You have an interesting mom." Paul said chuckling softly.

"Embarrassing is more like it, sorry about my mom."

"It's fine." Paul smiled that small smile of his but this time it didn't disappear right away, and for some odd reason I felt happy.

"My mom won't finish with cooking in awhile, do you want to do anything in particular before then."

"I have to check on my Pokémon first."

"Alright if you need me I'll be up in my room."

He nodded his head as I raced upstairs, after all I still did want to know what happened to Pikachu.

"Pikachu you okay."

Pikachu tightened his hold on me, and all I could do was just rub his back, until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Gary came in somewhat late, tired and maybe slightly annoyed. He said that the so-called new Pokémon was just another Sheldon.

"Just another false alarm, I told my grandpa it probably wasn't a new Pokémon but he said he was certain."

"Well you know Professor Oak, always wanting to discover something new." My mom said serving the stew to everyone.

"Still he should at least respect my opinion of the matter instead of wasting time on something that was obviously not a new Pokémon." Gary gave a long sigh taking a spoonful of his stew.

I feel kind of sorry for Gary, it's true he can be somewhat of a jerk but he has a big name to live to. The great Pokémon professor Oak as a grandfather, most people thinks Gary hasn't lived up to the oak name yet, but I always find myself defending him. After all not many people discover new Pokémon like areodactyl and even if Gary acts silly he is quite knowledgeable even about things that have nothing to do with Pokémon.

"Oh by the way how was your day with Paul, Ash?" Gary turned his head to face Paul his expression serious which didn't seem to faze Paul who just stared back, again weird.

"Good, I showed Paul around the town and we had a great time."

Paul smirked and Gary frowned slightly.

"Oh, well that's good, well now that you showed the tourist around why you don't show the pre-gym that you have. You know get the full behind the scenes tour."

"I'd love too but it's getting renovated."

"But at least show me where it's at, Ashy-boy."

Honestly the last thing I wanted to do was spend some quality time with Gary, but that's when my mom thought it was good idea to talk on me behalf.

"Ash would love to, don't you Ash."

"Sure."

"I would-"Paul started saying before my mom interrupted.

"Paul since you're staying here can you help me with something tomorrow, it's really important."

My mom seemed to have this gleam in her eyes that suggested that if Paul didn't take her offer bad things would happen and unsurprisingly he said yes. Why do I have the feeling that my mom knows something?

Whatever it is she seems to be enjoying herself too bad it's at my expense.

* * *

I have to say my favorite part in this chapter would be when Pikachu points at Paul and says what he says in Pokemon language. If your curious on what happened to Pikachu just review or Pm me since it won't be told in this story, theirs just hints, if I find that people are honestly curious then i will start typing the story that i had planned to right tangent to this story since the beginning.

On another note I loved ash's mom in this one, she made me laugh, it just seems like something she would do, and possibly my mom too...

Anyway expet the fourth chapter tomorrow or maybe even tonight since I can't let this idea get out of my head.

-See Ya

unrelated subject: Flawed Design- I find that I can relate to this.


	4. Chapter 4

Paul as a breeder, hmmm, Like most people I can't picture Paul as a breeder but I can picture him in the aspect of training Pokemon. Well thats my opinion anyway. Oh and this chapter is dedicated to all you palletshipping lovers out there.

* * *

It was now day three in the entire drama of Gary and Paul visiting. They were obviously acting more weird then usual and to top it off Pikachu still won't get out of bed. It's like he's scared to go outside or something, he just goes on my lap and stays silent. I would love to just spend some time with Pikachu, but knowing Gary he would drag me out eventually especially since my mom is approving of it.

I don't know what goes inside of her head but can't she tell I don't want to spend any time with my past rivals.

They don't exactly remind me of any happy memories of my journey.

I patted Pikachu on the back one more time before I left the room.

When I went downstairs I found Gary and Paul yet again eating breakfast in my house. They were coming over so much that I really was getting used to their presence, but just because I was getting used to it didn't mean I liked it.

"Morning." I said getting in my usual seat between Gary and Paul; my mom had the tendency of putting my plate between them.

"Ashy-boy, are you excited about our little date?"

"Date, it's not a date Gary, why would you say that." I sputtered nervously. Why did Gary always have to label our get-together's as 'dates'. He started using the term about a year ago, when we turned fifteen.

Gary only smiled. "Whatever you feel comfortable with Ashy-boy." Gary gave me this endearing look that I have found common since this past year, and every single time he looked at me that way I became just as confused as I am now. It's possible that this look is just a figment of my imagination or I'm just reading into it too much.

I took a peek at Paul, he didn't say anything embarrassing or cold to my face but he did seem angry. About what, well I don't know, do I look like a mind reader? Finding people's motives was usually Brock's job; he could always tell how a person was feeling. I mean he had to if he wanted to be a Pokémon breeder and he would have been a good one too but I think he's more suited to being a doctor.

My mom who had stayed silent up until now started talking to Paul. "Paul, when you're done with your dinner can you help me arrange something upstairs in the attic, please."

Paul nodded, finishing his breakfast and standing up. "I can start now if you like."

"That would be wonderful Paul, thank you, just go upstairs and I'll give you further orders in a minute.

He nodded once again and went upstairs without another word. He didn't even say a simple goodbye, man he's such a jerk.

Gary took me well, everywhere, he paid for everything too. It was so unlike him. He was always smiling and asking me what I wanted. He still kept teasing me, throughout the trip, or 'date' as Gary kept referring it.

It wasn't bad, Gary can be a good companion but he wasn't always. When we were younger he would always act arrogant, and put me down. It drove me crazy, and the fact that he was a better battler then I didn't help.

A year ago though, he started acting different, it was on a day professor Oak wanted to visit his grandson and being friends of the family my mom and I went with the Professor. I was happy at first that we were going on vacation and it was during the winter holidays but I wasn't too thrilled at the fact that Gary was there. After all the first day of my vacation to Gary's lab I was constantly teased worse than usual. Every minute I spent in the presence of Gary Oak, the more I wanted to strangle him. Pikachu helped but I had a feeling he had his own drama at the time. I remember that it was on the fifth and last day of my vacation that I finally lost all types of patience.

"Oh come on Ash it wasn't that bad."

"It was in front of everyone Gary, you Jerk!" I gritted my teeth, feeling the pressure on my jaw. I could feel hot angry tears falling down on my face.

"I didn't mean for it to go that far-"

"So saying I could never amount to anything, 'wasn't that bad.' How I could never become a Pokémon master and poking fun of my past dream, 'wasn't that bad.'"

"You know it that wasn't what I meant."

"You sure, because that's all I and everyone else heard!"

Snow started to fall slowly onto the ground, covering the already white blanket that had come previously yesterday.

"Ash-"

"Shut up! I'm tired of you, I'm tired of your constant mocking, I'm tired of your arrogant attitude and I hate you!" I ran off to the forest. I ignored Gary's shouts of warning. Why should I listen to him now? During the entire trip I listened to him was always nice to him even when he mocked and teased I always held my temper. Well I'm tired of it, I don't care anymore. I don't care! I don't care! I DON'T CARE! Gary can just go jump off a bridge, cliff or whatever he wants as long as he doesn't bother me anymore.

So I just kept running, all stress that I had collected on the past week fueled my adrenaline and made me run faster and farther through the forest. Eventually I grew tired and I ended up collapsing onto the ground. It was dark by now and the night air had grown considerable cooler because of the winter season. It was still snowing, lazily but it did not help with my current problem which was at the moment warmth. My clothes were getting wet and I couldn't seem to get up. I was too tired after all that running. But I doubt it would have made a difference. I didn't remember the direction Gary's lab was. I was too upset to even think about making markers that would lead my back. All I wanted at the time was just to get away from Gary.

I guess my rash nature got the better of me 'cause now I'm definitely in big trouble, and by now I could barely keep my eyes open.

After awhile I just gave up and started to drift off for a bit, but soon I started hearing footsteps. They were faint at first but gradually they started to get louder and soon I started to hear my name.

"Ash!" The voice called.

I would've called out, but I found it tedious to even talk, and maybe I just didn't want to be found. Well not by the person who was calling my name anyway.

"Come on Ash, where are you."

The steps got closer to where I was, and eventually Gary noticed me hiding beneath the snow.

"Ash!"

His voice sounded off, unlike Gary's usual confidant voice, it seemed helpless I guess you could say. I couldn't really describe it since I was more worried about the cold then Gary's feelings, especially if I was still mad at him.

I assumed he would just give me a blanket or something and lecture me on how I shouldn't run off to the forest by myself, or how childish I was to give a tantrum and run away, but what he really did surprised me.

He grabbed me and just hugged me, rubbing my back and slow smooth circles and every once in a while he would grab my hands and just rub them together with his. Apparently I had forgotten to wear my gloves today.

Then Gary said the oddest things.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you think I'm a jerk, I'm sorry that I tease you, I'm sorry that you're in this situation….."

Gary just repeated this over and over and all I could do was stare blankly at him. Each of his apologies growing softer and soon it lulled me to sleep.

Maybe it's because of that day that I could tolerate Gary. I didn't take his teasing to heart and he never seemed to go any farther than a few remarks about this and that. I still felt cautious around him but he's a good friend to have around. The day we spent together was one of the few pleasant times that I actually felt comfortable with Gary.

* * *

I felt that was short... Anyway I'm not a massive palletshipping fan because when I started getting into the entire yaoi concept of Pokemon. The season of DP was out and I just fell in love with the couple. I do like it though, I just can never get any good ideas.

I hope you liked it, I would've posted this yesterday but power point drama what can I say.

Unrelated subject- health


	5. Chapter 5

This took a long time to post, sorry, HW, tests, and this idea for a story that keeps bugging me.

* * *

"Gary and I had a lot of fun yesterday."

"That's great, what did you do?"

I was sitting downstairs for breakfast, and the weird thing was that well, Gary, Paul, they weren't there. It wasn't that I missed them or anything, it just the morning felt empty. That's kind of weird since well, they've only been here a few days. How could I've become so accustomed to their presence in such a short time?

"Well we went to the café, we saw the pre-gym, and we went to the store, you just around pallet, but Gary did make it fun."

"What did you think then?"

I took a spoonful of my cereal. "About what?" I said with my mouth full.

"About your date with Gary of course."

I swear I almost choked on my cereal.

"Mom, really it wasn't a date why do you and Gary have to label me and going out with a friend a date."

My mom took a long moment to look at me and then sighed. "Never mind dear, it's nothing."

What was wrong with everyone, why were they keeping something from me? Why did my mom seem to imply that I liked Gary? I mean he's a good friend and all but I only liked him as a friend, nothing more. The fact that he was a guy was just another reason, and well it's not possible that he likes me anyway.

"Mom is there some-"

Before I could say anything else Paul walked into the kitchen. He looked; I don't know how to explain. Anxious would be the right word I guess.

He sat down next to me and patiently waited for my mom to deliver his breakfast. Giving his thanks he started to eat silently.

I continued to do the same; Paul didn't want to talk so why force anything out of him. Still it did worry me slightly.

Mom didn't stay for long like she usually did. She left with a large smile on her face saying she would be back soon, which was code for that she wouldn't be back till late at night. It was one of those things my mom did, I guess to get some alone time.

I sighed, taking another spoonful of cereal. There was nothing worse than eating in a room with an awkward atmosphere. Be there was no way in hell I was going to say anything about it.

And so the silence continued, I picked up my bowl of cereal and deposited into the sink where Mr. Mime would inevitably clean. Paul sat continuing to eat, taking one small little bite at a time.

I wonder what could be wrong with him. Come to think of it he seemed really upset yesterday. What could be going in that head of his? Geez, why can't he just tell me what's wrong! Whatever, If he doesn't want to tell me fine, but he better change that angst attitude soon or else I just know that I'll go crazy.

"Ash."

I looked to see Paul staring at me, and I couldn't help the blush that enveloped my face. How long was I looking at Paul exactly?

"I'm going for a walk, do you want to come?"

I stared at him for a while. Paul never really asked for anything. Demanding something was more his style, but never asking.

"Sure." I said more surprised that I never really gave my answer much thought.

* * *

The walk was slow, but it was refreshing, in a sense. We were walking through the forest trail. A trail I was quite familiar with. When I was little I used to come out to play all the time, climbing trees, playing with bug Pokémon. It was just such a magical place even now. Every single time I saw the evergreen leaves huddled together in crowds I felt like I was having an adventure, even now.

"It's nice isn't it Paul." I stated glancing at the leaves falling slowly from their branches, the wind picking up slightly making the trees rustle pleasantly.

"Yeah, it's nice." Paul seemed to be distracted when he said this.

It was so rare for Paul to be distracted. He was usually alert and honestly I prefer his alert demeanor then this. It was just not right.

"Paul," I said carefully, "Are you okay?"

Paul gave me a surprise look."What are you talking about?"

"Well, you just seem more spaced out, did something happen. You don't have to say anything to me, but I don't like to see my friends sad."

"Friends?"

I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped from my mouth. How could Paul not think we weren't friends? I know he could be a huge jerk at times, but he was a good person. He proved that when he saved me back in Johto. Even if it was embarrassing, I can never deny him my friendship after what he did.

"Yes, friends," I grabbed his hand, giving him a large smile. "Why would you think otherwise?"

He tightened his hold on my hand giving me one of his rare smiles. "It was stupid, not even worth mentioning."

Slowly he started to get nearer, but he didn't come close enough where it would be imposing but for some reason it sent my heart fluttering.

I took a step back, I was getting uncomfortable. Paul didn't seem to mind, his eyes twinkling slightly with an unknown emotion that some emotion that I say a long time ago, and even now I still couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

Another short chapter... Now hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sooner and it's longer. The ending is coming soon, and thank you for all the people who favorite d, commented, and just read the story.

unrelated subject: Invader Zim, Predator( I was watching the movie when I typed this.


	6. Chapter 6

No, this seems really corny to me. Anyway enjoy, there will be an epilogue but it won't be posted anytime soon but it is completed technically.

* * *

The walk in the park was peaceful. We didn't really talk much the entire way, but it was okay. Paul seemed to be more at ease but I could tell that something was on his mind. It bothered him so much to the point where he physically stopped in the middle forest.

"Ash, I have to tell you something important." He said suddenly, the wind seeming to pick up slightly.

"What is it Paul?"

He looked at me, a serious look in his face. It was a slightly more serious look then I was accustomed to with Paul.

"Gary and I have been participating in an ongoing bet."

A bet, why am I not surprised, it does explain the tension that has been going around. But why does Paul have to tell me about this. Unless it had to do with me, of course it does, why else would these two be all over me. It also explains my mom's attitude it wouldn't really surprise me if she orchestrated the entire thing.

"What was the bet about?"

Paul's eyes went to the floor. He didn't dare look up when he said the next few words. "It was about who could make you fall with the other faster."

I didn't really said anything, from what I could tell Paul expected me to yell, scream, and maybe that's what I should have done but honestly I wasn't really that angry. I'm hurt by the fact that they made that kind of bet but all they did was take me out to eat and just have fun and honestly I had a great time. Sure it was to seduce me for their enjoyment but it really didn't work. I do like them but really just as friends. Gary Is a childhood friend I don't think I could ever think of him as anything other than a friend and Paul well I like him but not enough to love him you know.

"Why did you tell me about it, did you find out who won?" I said in a calm voice. I really am curious if on why he would tell me this.

"It's obvious you like Gary."

I couldn't help the laughter that escaped my mouth. Paul seemed caught off guard by my laughter and I couldn't really blame him, I was laughing a lot. "Paul I don't like Gary like that." I finally said, catching my breath a little.

He stayed silent, looking at me with an odd expression.

"I don't think I could ever look at Gary like that, he's been my friend since we were kids and I hate to break it to you but I don't think any of you guys would have won the bet." I took a breath giving Paul a smile. "Honestly I don't think I really understand what love is, but I do know that it's not exactly going to happen in a week. So your bet didn't really do anything bad unless you really didn't enjoy spending time to-"

"That's not it." Paul interrupted taking a step forward. "I meant everything that I said, everything that I did, even in Johto."

I could feel my face heat up intensely. Paul was serious about that kiss. I couldn't really believe it. I mean sure I liked Paul but not like that but why did my heart start beating. It was just so noisy. I could barely hear myself think.

"You…"

He took a step closer, coming so near that he was standing right in front of me, so close, but he never touched me I could just feel his warmth.

"I care deeply for you Ash." He whispered his eyes staring right into mine and for some reason I couldn't pull my gaze away from his. I couldn't even move or say anything, but Paul stood there. Waiting for a sound that I didn't think I could give him any time soon.

I bit my lips nervously. "Paul I…." I couldn't finish what I had to say. I didn't even know what I had to say. I liked Paul but not like that, not yet. I do like spending time with him, and we do have nice conversations and-and he's a good guy, but-

"Ash, relax." He said softly.

He smiled softly, ruffling my hair making it messy. "I don't need an answer any time soon. You said it yourself love doesn't just appear in a week."

I couldn't help myself, I hugged Paul. I didn't even care that he was messing up my hair. I mean I felt happy that he would do that but why did I feel there was something else. "Why would you wait?" I asked hiding my face in his chest.

I could hear him chuckle softly. "I don't have anything to worry about I don't have any competition.

"Why are you so sure?"

Paul didn't answer, just kept chuckling to himself. "By the way your mom and I had an agreement that if I won the bet in any way that I could get a room in the house free of charge, do you think this counts?"

I took a step back from the embrace. "That was the prize a room in my house!"

"Yes, it was the same with Gary."

Why does this not surprise me? Nothing at this point would ever surprise me.

"I guess you get the room." I said returning to Paul's arms tightening his hold.

"Besides it gives me a chance to start over." Paul continued and all I could do was just smile.

So I guess that just says that there's going to be a lot more drama in Pallet town because if there's one thing I know, Gary's going to visit a lot more often with Paul around. But you know I think I'm going to enjoy my time with Paul.

* * *

... Sorry about the corniness, and that it was so short. Um, also I wrote another comashipping story called Secret Service, so yeah, the epilogue will be posted some time in the future.

unrelated subject- Josh ( hope you doing Okay buddy)


	7. Chapter 7

I thought I should finally write the epilogue for this story. It's been awhile hasnt it. I want to say thank you for the support, review, favorites and story alerts it really means a lot. It's sad thats it's over, but oh well, I dont know if any of you will like the ending, but I like how it came out.

* * *

My time in Pallet town has recently been more exciting than I've ever had it in my entire life. The reason for that would have to be Paul staying at my house, rent-free by the way. How did this happen, you might ask, well to make a long story short Paul won a bet, and the prize happened to be the spare bedroom in my house. Lucky me, no really, I'm being serious when I say it, ever since Paul came to live with us it's been nice. We eat breakfast together, we have decent conversations, the type of conversations that you forget about in the morning, but you don't regret having them because it was a good way to pass the time.

It was kind of like….dating.

No, not like, we are dating.

How long has it been, six months since he last moved? Yeah, that's about right, and ever since then Paul has been nothing but kind. Well, kinder then before I guess, Paul will always have his little quirks. In actuality I find them a little bit endearing.

He is doing better though; he started up his own breeding business here and has made Pallet town his official home. In his short time here he has made quite a name for himself. He has problems, what breeder doesn't but tries his best to better himself and that's all that should matter. Paul also allows me to help around, usually in the newborn Pokémon department. (For a breeder he's not really good with babies.)

Paul hasn't been the only one who has made Pallet town their permanent residence either. Gary has recently moved back home, mostly to take care of professor Oak who's health has been declining in recent years. It's sad, but at least this way Gary's is with friends and family and he's still able to continue his research.

My mom and I try to invite him over as much as possible along with professor Oak but Paul always seems to be uneasy when he's around which is ironic since he said he didn't have any competition. He should start listening to himself more often he really has nothing to worry about.

I've found that my time with Paul has been the best years of my life, pretty corny. I probably sound a bit like a lovesick woman, but I can't help it. He's just so, so, I can't think of a word that doesn't make me sound even more so like a woman.

Sweet, there I said it and loveable, cool, cute, hot, and I'm shutting up now because I'm not embarrassing myself more then I already have.

The point I'm trying to make is that I love Paul.

Now this affection just didn't just spontaneously appear, it started coming gradually over time, but it never really hit me until that day Paul and I went to take a walk in the forest. The very forest Paul explained to me what was going on six months ago. (The bet if none of you remember.) We were walking down the path the autumn air blowing softly. The leaves falling lazily down on the ground the bright reds, yellows, and oranges adding color to the now dead grass.

It was pleasant, we were just talking about the first festival that Pallet town was hosting. Dawn, Zoey, even May were coming to visit and possible help with the preparations. It was at that moment that it hit me.

I've never talked to anyone like I talk to Paul. It's weird; when I talk to any of my friends I never seem to have any depth in our conversations. I'm able to share my opinions with them true but they never really consider them the way I do. Paul does, and my heart beats a little faster knowing he cares about what I think. From their I started to see all the little things that made Paul such a unique person, he frowns when he's working, not because he doesn't like his work but more from a force of habit. He crosses his arms when he knows he's wrong but doesn't want to admit it. He covers his mouth when tries to stifle his laughter. All these little things and more I couldn't help not loving.

I tried to see if I ever had a relationship that was similar to the one with Paul and I felt myself drawing a blank. Misty, she's' nice but I never feel like I'm able to express my feeling without getting head bashed, not that she's a bad friend but she can be a bit stubborn. Paul at least can be persuaded to change his mind given a good reason.

Brock…just no, he's good friend, a great one, but that's all I never tried to really begin to understand him beyond that.

Then there's Gary. I have to say it did give me a pause when I thought of Gary, he was similar to Paul in many ways they were both my rivals that's one. They're both Pokémon geniuses when it comes to battling and Pokémon in general, but the way they treat me is extremely different.

I find Gary's form of affection suffocating. He pushes and prods and asks if I'm alright all the time and I dislike it. He's more of a mother hen then a friend if you ask me. Paul on the other hand doesn't, he treats me like an equal. He never assumes anything of me like Gary does and if he doesn't know he asks. This is the quality that I adore the most and made me to say three little words in the middle of our conversation through the woods.

I love you.

It's embarrassing and to think that all started with festivals.

* * *

The end, on another note, the pikachu story might be added later here or in a separte story, who knows I don;t know if I'll still write it.


End file.
